Devil's Night
by Aguy55
Summary: What happens when Rin forgets? Forgets about him and his brother? He knows that this boy who resembles him in the slightest is Yukio, but who is he? Yukio's horribly upset over this. Every day, Rin seems to get worse. Every day, it seems like Rin's memory is wiped clean all over again. All the nights they spend together...they're forgotton. ByRin, at least. Yukio will never forget
1. Forgotten

**I really like my other Blue Exorcist fan fiction, but I feel like my ideas just weren't fitting that one, and Yukio's the seme in some. ;) And so, *dramatic drum roll* I mad this! Should I continue it? Constructive criticism? Review, please? Thanks! :)**

Yukio woke up slowly, reluctantly.

He had a long night grading tests. Fun, right? No. Yukio felt a soft body next to him andsighed. Rin must've stumbled into his bed while Yukio was sleeping. He hasn't done that for awhile, not since they were young. Yukio traced the bare back in front of him, lost in thought, not really thinking about what he was doing. Yukio's hand traced lower, brushing against his brother's bushy tail. Yukio petted his brother's tail, much like what you would do to a kitten. Yukio smiled, _Rin was like a little kitten..._

'Wait, was Rin _purring_?' Yukio asked, chuckling. Yukio kept doing it, assuming Rin liked it.

Yukio carefully stroked his brother's tail, finding it absolutely hilarious that Rin was purring. Yukio petted the tail, not knowing the effect he was having on his brother, besides the fact that he at least liked it a little bit.

"Mmmm." Rin moaned happily, turning into his back, the blankets falling away from him, making Yukio blush a little bit, but then realise this was his _twin_ brother. He sees that every day.

Okay, now _that_ sounded weird. Yukio kept petting his brother and began reading.

Rin's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the lighting in the room, nothing really possessing except extreme pleasure.

"Yukio!" The older Okumaru yelped, sliding to the other end of the bed. Yukio looked up from the book he was reading, confused. Oh yeah.

No wonder Rin had been dreaming about someone petting him! Someone was!

Rin became painfully aware of a throbbing between his legs, it also seemed that Yukio was, too.

"Is that why you don't like people to pet your tail, nii-san?" Yukio asked innocently enough. But trust me, there wasn't anything innocent about the thoughts running through his head.

Rin became worried, backing himself up against the head board, and pulling up the blanket over him. Yukio crawled over to him, placing a hand on the older Okumura's cheek. Yukio kissed Rin lovingly as his hands travelled all over him.

Rin, despite himself, began to moan, thus, opening his mouth to Yukio. Rin felt Yukio's tongue slid all over his mouth, and it felt great. He wondered, how had Yukio learned to do things like this?

Yukio broke away from his brother reluctantly, so they could breath. Yukio kissed and suck and bit all over Rin's neck, making him moan.

Yukio let go of Rin's skin teasingly, gazing intently at his brother, stroking patterns in his cheek.

"D-Don't stop..." Rin muttered, his eyes half closed. Yukio smirked, achieving what he wanted. He laid his brother down gently, climbing on top of him.

"I love you." Yukio muttered as he began sucking on Rin's neck and arms, leaving little red marks everywhere. Rin didn't respond, and that was okay because Yukio knew Rin loved him back.

Yukio moved back to Ron's swollen lips, kissing them gently this time. Yukio's teasing hand brushed against Ron's flickering tail, making Rin arch his back. Yukio chuckled, licking down Rin's naked chest. Yukio left little bites everywhere, making sure to give every piece of skin attention- except for where Rin needed it the most. Rin moaned unhappily, lifting his hips, hoping to give Yukio the hint.

Yukio laughed a little before gently brushing his knuckles against his brother's erection. Rin arched his back again, whimpering. Yukio grinned, leaning down his face to lick his hard-on. Rin gasped cutely as he was put in the wet cavern of Yukio's mouth. Yukio began to suck, allowing the mewling sounds Rin was making.

"Ah, Yukio!" Rin gasped, thrusting his hips a little, unable to control himself. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead." Yukio purred, looking up as his brother as he sucked harder. Rin thrust his hiphips once more before letting go. He swallowed all of his brother's cum, licking up his shaft once again before letting go with a loud "pop". Yukio crawled over to his panting brother and laid down next to him, putting his head on Rin's chest.

"Love you." Yukio muttered, but Rin was probably already asleep. Most likely not going to remember this tomorrow, like what happened every time they did this.


	2. Dearly Beloved

This one time I heard this song that reminded me of Rin and Yukio and I got really happy. But now I'm mad at myself because it was a really sad song. :/ I honestly have no life. Lol. Like, my whole life is anime/manga and music. Haha. Review!

Yukio laid on his bed, arm behind his head, trying to think of how he was going to explain to his older twin who he was.

' He might be getting better...' Yukio hoped silently. 'At least he now recognizes soon he'll recognise me?' Yukio wondered if he were asking too much. He knew the chances were extremely low, and he also knew he knew the risks before they had done what they had done. Yukio closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to remember. The memories were too much...they hurt too much.

-Flashback-

"Okumaru-sensei, you do know what you're asking, don't you?" Mephesto asked the younger, yet more mature, twin. Yukio simply nodded, his face grim as he clutched Rin's hand tightly. "And you, Rin-kun? Are you sure?" Mephesto turned on the older twin. Rin nodded, the same smile plastered on his face from when he walked in.

"Please, Mephesto." Rin begged. Mephesto sighed.

"You must know the consciences, right? First, for this to be happening to a boy..."

"We know, but there isn't any other way!" Yukio protested, surprising himself. "We really want this." Yukio smiled gently at his brother, before looking back at Mephesto. Mephesto sighed again.

"Okay, first there are going to be the normal conditions of pregnancy, that part will be no different, except the effects might be a little stronger then it would a women. After, though, you'll have a large scar on your stomach from where they'll have to cut you open to...take out the baby." Rin nodded enthusiastically, glancing at his brother. "Also, you areare putting your life on the line. You may not live through this, Rin-kun, are you willing to take that risk?" Yukio looked at his brother worriedly but Rin, being Rin, stood tall.

"Yeah." He said confidently, grinning from ear to ear. Modesto nodded.

"You probably won't feel anything for a few days, maybe months, but take it easy. You'll be conceiving a baby, Rin Okumura." Modesto told them.

"Do we have to, uh,?" Rin asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah." Mephesto grinned. "How else will the baby originate?" Yukio chuckled softly and Rin flushed all over.

And so, that started the processes of Yukio touching Ron's belly every few minutes to see if their baby was noticeable yet.

"Yukio, a few hours will not change anything!" Rin scolded lightly, pleased by the attention, really.

"Sorry." Yukio laughed, looking up from where his head was rested on Rin's, still flat, stomach.

"Love you." Rin grinned, taking Yukio's lips in a soft kiss.

But then, something went wrong. Rin woke up one morning, not knowing who he was, who Yukio was, who anyone was, or even that he was pregnant with Yukio's baby.

-End Flashback-

Yukio was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone dying in the next room.

Yukio got up as fast as he could and ran to the bathroom. Rin was hugging the toilet bowl, sobbing as he through up. Yukio rushed over and pushed Rin's bangs away, patting his back softly.

"Do you remember me?" Yukio asked gently, a little afraid of the answer as Rin calmed down enough to speak.

"No." Rin shook his head and immediately regretted it when he felt extremely dizzy. "Am I suppose to?" Rin asked gently at Yukio's sad look.

"No." Yukio smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I should've known. I'm Yukio. I live here with you."

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin smiled brightly from the floor as he extended his hand. "I'm Rin!" Yukio sighed in relief. He remembers his own name.

"Nice to meet you, Rin." Yukio smiled, swallowing the pain he felt inside. "Why were you throwing up?" Yukio asked, knowing it was a bad idea. Of course Rin wouldn't remember what they had done.

"I don't know..." Rin scratched his head. "I was making breakfast and suddenly I felt the need to throw up really badly. Maybe I ate something bad." Rin smiled, wincing as he tried to stand up.

"Careful!" Yukio caught him, as Rin stumbled to his feet.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Rin asked quizzical.

"Becasue we live together! If you died now, who'd help me pay the rent?" Yukio laughed, feeling lousy. Rin laughed with him as Yukio helped him into bed. What Yukio really wanted to say was 'because I love you.' But he restrained himself.

"I don't need sleep." Rin grumbled, seeming to gain back a little of his stubborn personality.

"You do." Yukio insisted. 'Youre carrying a baby inside you!' Yukio didn't say that aloud of course, but it was true.

"As long as you'll sleep with me." Rin said, shockingly enough. For a second, Yukio wanted to cry. He felt like he was with his original Rin again. "I-I'm sorry!" Rin blushed. "I have no idea why I just said that!"

"It's okay. As long as that's what you want." Yukio smiled gently.

"Realky?" Rin asked, hopefully. Yukio nodded, sadly, climbing into bed with his brother and snuggling close, tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you." Rin muttered before drifting off into sleep. Yukio sighed, the way he was laying, be accidentally dropped his arm around Rin's stomach.

The question was, will he remember that he is pregnant with their baby? Will Rin even want to keep the baby after all this?

Yukio's chest hurt. This was more than he could handle.


	3. Chaos Theory

GOMENASAI! I'm so sorry for being so late with the updates! I feel so bad! I'd be an awful writer, always forgetting my deadlines and stuffs. You know. Lol. I don't even know why I can't just update and be done with it. Ugh, I'm sorry. Here we go~

"Okumura-kun~" Shiemi called excitedly. "Where have you been?!"

"Hmm? Who are-" Yukio snapped a hand Rin's mouth to shut him up. Rin glared at his brother, then grinned.

Yukio felt something wet slide over his hand and he took his hand back quickly in disgust.

"Rin's not feeling to well. I'm sorry, Shiemi-chan. Please forgive him." Yukio smiled softly as he made a face and wiped his had on his jacket. Rin smiled in triumph, but shut up anyway.

"I'm feeling fine." Rin grumbled, crossing his arms. Yukio glared at him, signaling him to shut his mouth.

The whole class period, Yukio pretended Rin wasn't there and Rin did the same. Rin dozed and even attempted to read. None of them worked the way it was planned and Rin was utterly bored.

Bon was glaring at Yukio the whole period, for once not paying attention to the lecture, but the anger he was focusing on his sensei. Yukio pretended not to notice that none of his students were listening and thought that if he kept going, this would all pass sooner.

Rin had insisted on going, and Yukio thought it was an okay decision. Only he still was very stubborn and still not knowing who anyone was except himself, Yukio, andd his cat.

"Does this mean I can call you "sensei"?" Rin grinned, as they walked out of the class together.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Yukio shivered at the thought of his younger brother calling him "sensei".

"But you did teach me a lot of things." Rin pointed out. "Like how cool my tail is," Rin paused, a naughty smirk on his face. Yukio flushed. "And how good it feels to have you inside me~" Rin purred, rubbing up against Yukio.

"R-Rin!" Yukio blushed as Rin's hand grabbed his throbbing erection through his jeans.

"Call me "Nii-san"." Rin whispered in a husky voice as he licked the shell of Yukio's ear.

"Rin! This is school! We'll get in trouble for doing that here!" Yukio tried to laugh, pushing his brother away gently, hoping no one saw them.

"Lets go home." Yukio suggested, taking hold of one really horny Rin's hand and pulling him out of the building.

"Why do we look so much alike?" Rin asked seriously, putting on Yukio's glasses and posing in front of the mirror.

"I told you, because we're brothers." Yukio sighed.

"Then why do we do all those naughty things?" Rin asked, still staring at his reflection.

"Because I love you." Yukio purred, wrapping his arms around Rin'®s waist, his erection pressing into Ron's back softly.

"But that's not normal, is it?" Rin asked, not letting the subject drop.

"No." Yukio sighed licking the shell of Rin's ear. "But we're not normal."

"True." Rin grinned stupidly as he tried to press his lips to Yukio's. Ther glasses clinked and Rin frowned, moving his head to the side. No use.

"How the Hell do you deal with this?!" Rin asked, agitated as he pulled the glasses off and threw them on the sick, kissing his brother gingerly.

"I love you, too." Rin smiled. Yukio debated wether to tell him that he was pregnant with their child. He decided against it, but realized he'd have to tell Rin sooner or later.

Honestly, the only good affect of this pregnancy was Rin's sky rocketing hormones making him horny.


	4. Famous Last Words

"Yukio...am I getting fat?" Rin asked, pouting a little as he checked himself over in the mirror, taking his shirt off.

Yukio admired the sight from his seat on the bed and chuckled. "No, Rin. And even if you were, I'd still love you."

Rin blushed a little, but pouted more at the same time. "So I am getting fat?"

"No, you aren't." Although Yukio could see a small bump on his lover's stomach.

"Yukio, I've been feeling weird lately. I keep throwing up in the mornings and my hormones are all over the place, and the constant mood swings...Yukio, I think I'm pregnant." Yukio blinked, he hadn't thought the words would for in Rin's mouth .

"What?" Yukio asked. Of course, he had known for months Rin was pregnant.

"I think I'm pregnant." Rin puffed put his chest, as of repeating it would make Yukio understand. "I looked it up on Google and I-I took a test..." Rin blushed, looking down at his swollen stomach.

"I kinda already guessed." Yukio smirked. Rin's eyes widened and his hands dropped to his sides.

"You _knew_?!"

"It was only a guess!" Yukio defended himself quickly, crossing his arms.

"Asshole." Rin muttered under his breath before taking a seat next to his brother.

"So what are we going to do?" Rin sighed, rubbing his tummy.

"Well, I talked to Mephesto and he said we can keep it, but we have do to something like a C-section."

"You talked to him before me?" Rin huffed.

"No!-well, yeah, but I didn't want to worry you If I were wrong!" Yukio was lying through his teeth, but he couldn't possibly tell Rin about his memory loss. It would only worry him, right now he needed to think about the baby.

Rin suspected something was up, but said nothing.

"Whatever." Rin rolled his eyes. "But...what do we feed it? Last time I checked I didn't have boobs." Rin cracked a small smile.

"A bottle, stupid." Yukio laughed, hugging Rin to him tightly.

"How do we make the bottle?" Rin asked after awhile, snuggling against his brother.

"Erm...I don't know..." Yukio chuckled. "Dont worry, we still have five months to find out." Yukio kissed Rin sweetly, enjoying the sliding of his lips on his lover's.

"We won't be able to, you know, while I'm p-pregnant, right?" Rin asked, looking up at Yukio with big eyes.

"Probably not." Yukio sighed against Rin's hair. "It's going to be Hell not being able to touch you."

"Y-you can touch me...just not go inside...you know." Rin flushed, looking down at his shoes.

"Are you saying you want me to touch you, Rin?" Yukio pured, forcing Rin on to his back and capturing his lips.

"Mayyybe." Rin chuckled. Yukio chuckled a litte, running a hand up Rin's shirt, making him moan. Yukio licked Ron's plump lips before climbing off his brother and helping him up.

"No fair." Rin pouted.

"Maybe later. I'm tired." Yukio smirked, stretching out on his- now their- bed.

"Fine. Sleep. I'm going to make food _for myself._" Rin pouted, trudging downstairs.

"Mm." Yukio answered, closing his eyes as he heard the door closing. Or, more like slamming.

Yukio opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light of the sun. Oh, yeah. He really didn't plan on going to sleep, but he eventually did, his late nights with Rin catching up to him. Yukio's nose was invaded with the smell of something delicious. Immediately Yukio tried to sit up with the promise of food. Yukio landed straight back into the bed, his arms and legs restricted with what looked like his own ties!

A soft chuckled came from above him and he went stiff, thinking of his father. But he relaxed a little when Rin's face came into view.

"W-why am I tried up?" Yukio asked, looking at Rin hopelessly.

"Payback." Rin smirked, straddling his brother's hips. Yukio could already feel his arousal growing.

"Playback?" Yukio asked, his eyebrows knitting together. "For what?"

"Before." Rin grinned, leaning his face next to Yukio. "Leaving me all aroused and then going to sleep!" Rin ran his hands down Yukio's chest, feeling each tense muscle.

"B-but, what if dad walks in? And your pregnant!"

"I'll be fine. And I locked the door. Even if dad walks in, I'm sure he'd have enough common sense not to."

"Fine." Yukio sighed, grinning a little as he watched Rin bouncing in excitement. Which, by the way, was most definitely _not_ helping Yukio's growing problem.

Rin pressed his lips to Yukio's in a demanding kiss, which was strange for the little bundle of hyper. Yukio tugged desperately at his restraints, hoping them to let him loose. He _needed_ to touch Rin.

Rin's hands were exploring all over him, when he realized something.

How the Hell was he naked? He didn't remember taking his clothes off.

"Yukio..." Rin whispered huskily in his ear. "I have to get something. I'll be right back, okay? Stay there." Rin told him, climbing off Yukio carefully. The thoughts of what it could be Yukio painfully hard.

"Can you at least let me go?" Yukio asked. Rin pretended not to hear him, walking out of the room.

Rin carefully crept down the stairs, seeing as his father was already asleep in front of the T.V., and slipped out the front door. He closed it very carefully, making sure it didn't make any noise. He hated leaving Yukio like that, but it served him right!


End file.
